Ake Ni Somaru
by XxKeyOfHeartxX
Summary: Departure High; a school in Tokyo that was televised for a massacre in the class 2B on the very last day of school, there was only one survivor from that class...and her halo is what hides the demon inside.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson red blood stained the walls, massacred bodies were scattered around the room, each and every one of them at the age fourteen. A few of them were lying on the ground, while others where still sat on their chairs and their upper bodies limp on the desks in front of them. From the far end of the classroom, the Sensei's fingers twitched as he felt his skin being ripped apart; first his stomach, then his throat…then his face.

The young, pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle as she sliced at the man's face, the same man she would always greet with a warm smile and who she confided in. Her giggles soon became insane laughter as her slashes became much more brutal and larger, she watched as she cut him and looked down at his open mouth before she stabbed into his gums, feeling the knife hit the ground beneath.

The man's fingers had stopped twitching long ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have to give you guys a reason as to why I haven't updated this story yet - it's really not like me not to. The thing is with this story there are characters in it (my OCs) that I wanna first introduce in my other fanfiction Birth By Sleep. I'm really sorry to say that, but don't worry. As soon as I've finished Birth By Sleep and the characters are out I'll get straight back to doing this - I swear! So, yeah, I'm really sorry about that - for those who like the first chapter and want to read more. Please don't stop reading this story because of this, though; I am uploading my Birth By Sleep story, so it shouldn't take longer than a few months to finish it, so please bear with me. I really do wanna get this story out, but like I said there are characters in it that I first wanna introduce in my main fanfic.**

**If they were just backgrounnd characters than yeah - I would just keep uploading it, but it's because they're main characters in the story. I'm really sorry to say this, but I can assure as soon as the characters are out I will get right back to doing this - just to prove that I've also been writing some of the second chapter.**

**It's not all of what I've written, it's before my OC is introduced. Okay, thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this preview - sorry guys;**

* * *

"Mm, I can't believe summer vacation is over already." Sora exclaimed as he stretched his arms upwards, his rucksack over his right shoulder, when he finished stretching he looked down at the girl beside him with bright sapphire blue eyes from behind the chocolate brown spikes that fell over his face, the rest being spike in every direction.

Kairi giggled and tugged at her blue plaid school skirt, it reached her mid-thigh and she wasn't all too comfortable wearing it, she held her white school bag in her hand. "Well, maybe if you didn't spend the whole time sleeping…" She said, pointing her finger at his face, her violet-blue eyes glistened with joy under the morning sun, her pinkish-red hair just passed her shoulders and her fringe framed around her right eye.

Sora chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back out to the road ahead of him as he and Kairi walked to school. "Hey, is that Riku?" He asked, spotting a certain long, silver haired boy at the end of the road. Kairi glanced over in the direction the brunette was looking and nodded. "Yeah, I think it is." She answered.

Sora grinned. "Hey, Riku!" He called, waving his hand wildly above his head. The boy at the end of the road turned to face them and watched their approaching forms with bright sea-foam green eyes. "Oh, hey Sora, Kairi." He greeted as he began to walk over to them whilst readjusting his backpack onto both of his shoulders.

Kairi smiled sweetly as she and Sora stopped in front of the silverette. "How was your summer vacation, Riku?" She asked, placing her hands behind her back. Riku shrugged. "It was okay, I guess; I spent most of it with you two." He answered dully, earning a light laugh from Kairi before the three of them continued down the road.

It didn't take long before they reached their school; Destiny Island High School. Destiny Island was a small island not too far off the coast of Japan, and there was only one high school on the whole island, so there were quite a lot of students in one grade, and it was also – unfortunately – a boarding school.

At the school gates, the three caught sight of a few more of their friends; Roxas, Ventus, and Namine – as well as a load of other students just hanging about, waiting for the beginning of the school term. Roxas and Ventus were identical twins, so it was quite hard to tell them apart at times, especially when they wore the same clothes; like the uniform they were wearing at that moment. The only difference between was their personalities, and Roxas had a black and white chequered wrist band on his right wrist. The rest was all the same; bright sky-blue eyes, and blonde side-swept hair that made it look like they'd slept next to a fan - even their height was the exact same.

Namine was the first to see Riku, Sora and Kairi walking towards them and waved. "Hi guys!" She called, Namine had platinum blonde hair that framed her crystal-blue eyes which she always flicked over her right shoulder, she also had her beloved sketch book in her arms. Sora grinned as the three walked up to the group of blondes. "Hey, guys, happy first day of the school year." He said, causing Ventus to sweat drop. "Don't remind me." He said dully with a dead pan look on his face, causing Namine and Kairi to giggle.

At that moment, the bell to signal the beginning of a new school year rang out from the building, causing the boys of the small group to groan in unison, earning giggles from the girls again as they all headed inside along with the rest of the students that had gathered outside.


End file.
